


Moon Tears

by Bookwormbybee



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fierce Deity just wants Time to be happy, Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Time/Malon (mentioned), but wtv, i guess?, i have no idea how to tag this, kind of, not really - Freeform, this is sometime before LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormbybee/pseuds/Bookwormbybee
Summary: Sometimes the words at you need to hear the most, come from the most unexpected places.
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Moon Tears

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Anything Time" so this happened! Enjoy :)

"Why me?" Link murmured, hesitantly running his fingers across the surface of the painted wood of the mask in his grip. But his thoughts seemed to catch up to him as he stopped, apprehensively pulling his fingers away. A sudden feeling of inadequacy settled in his heart as he felt the pulse of power from the item that had been given to him.

 _'You question my motives?'_ The ancient voice echoed through his mind. A voice that spoke of the flow of time, of the countless observations of decades. It was kind, but had an edge of sharpness to it that exuded authority.

"Yes!" His outburst was quickly remedied, and he scolded himself for being so rude. "I mean- Not, not necessarily." Link clenched his jaw and looked away from the Mask in an attempt to prevent himself from saying something stupid again. "Just- Me? Of all people? For what reason?"

 _'You ask for strength, but when offered it you question the gift? You are no stranger to my power yet you still hesitate.'_ The voice mused with genuine curiosity. _'Mortals are such strange creatures.'_

"Forgive me Deity." Link continued, once again tracing the red lines of the mask in his hands. "I was not expecting to be trusted with such power again." 

The last time he had held this Mask it had been when he was a child. A child that wasn't quite a child, and fighting a war across timelines in places he could barely remember. 

But he remembered the fear.

The fear that stared back at him from behind his allies' own figurative masks. Yes he had seen through the brave faces and airs that they put up. They praised his battle prowess and extended words of comradery. But he had felt the hesitance in the 'pats on the back' and the friendly waves. They were afraid of him, of his strength, of that _being._

Of the Fierce Deity.

But that had been years ago, and a world away no less. He was older now, a true Soldier fighting for the welfare of his kingdom. Constantly fighting against the invading foreigners that sought to destroy his country. They threatened his people, threatened their very way of life.

But most importantly, they threatened his wife and the future they planned to share together. 

Link couldn't afford this war to continue any longer. So he went looking for a miracle. He never expected he would find himself face to face with the silver-haired guardian of Termina.

 _'You were searching for the strength to prevail.'_ The Deity continued with hesitant enthusiasm. _'And I have been searching for you as well. You have become strong, young champion.'_

"No." Link sighed, finally looking up to rest his gaze on the ghostly light that flicked dimly in the forest. The shadows it cast wavered unnaturally, as if nature itself was rejecting its existence. "I'm weak, that is why I went to find you. Why I needed your power, or whatever semblance of strength you would grant me."

An aura of disapproval flared around the Deity's spirit. _'You say the years have eroded your spirit. You believe yourself unworthy of my help. But you are still the same courageous boy that wielded my strength all those years ago.'_

Link's grip tightened around the mask and he looked away, ashamed of the strange pressure that settled in his throat and burned at the corners of his eyes.

"That's not true." Link protested weakly, leaning against the nearby rockface. His voice was heavy with pent up emotion. There was a mountain of burning anger, countless faked smiles, and a void of inadequacy. Not even Malon's kindness could push aside the loneliness for long. His beautiful wife didn't deserve his callous selfishness.

"Hero of Time."

The title caught him off guard. He couldn't remember the last time he had been called by that name. Link barely registered that the Deity's voice had become more substantial.

"A pure heart still beats within you." The Deity assured. And Link was surprised to feel the gentle pressure of a firm, comforting hand that gripped his shoulder. The tired soldier froze at the sudden touch, shocked that the powerful being would manifest himself in such a way.

"You have done far more than should have been expected. And you excelled, exceeded beyond what was necessary. You have done well, young hero."

The words seemed to pierce a part of his soul he had forgotten about. All the years he spent giving of himself, ignoring himself for the sake of others... he had questioned it. Countless times he had asked himself if it had really been worth the loss of his childhood, the innocence that comes with childish ignorance.

But Link had finally heard what he had needed to hear. It had just taken no less than an immortal being for the words to finally stick in his mind.

_You have done well._

His shoulders trembled with the force of holding back grateful tears. Tears that he didn't know he still had. Tears that had been waiting for his pain to be truly acknowledged by someone who actually _knew_. His grip tightened around the mask, holding onto it as though it was the only thing that kept him from drowning.

 _'Rest now. And allow me to lend you my strength.'_ the Deity's physical presence faded. But his words, and the impact they left would linger in his heart for years to come.

And after all this time, all these years, Link finally let his neglected tears fall.

_"Thank you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry that this is late! I hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
